Cracked Mirror
by csiHastings
Summary: When Spencer's world is shattered and only her sister and boyfriend know what's happening, how will everyone struggle to handle the truth of it all. {{Reviews would be awesome, this is my first story here and would love to know what you all want}}
1. Chapter 1

"Did you guys get that message from -A?" Emily announced as she burst into Aria's room, not checking to see who was there. "Do you understand what it said?"

Aria and Hanna sat on the with a crumpled up paper, quickly they handed it over to Emily who read it over.

Being a Child is not what it seems.

A world full of hopes,

A heart full of dreams.

The ice cream parlour, Where everyone goes.

The little Secrets that no one knows.

Going to sleep with a heart full of fear.

Wiping away that last little tear.

She is searching for love,

And no one's around.

And searching for help that cannot be found.

It's going to sleep and wanting to die.

How much more can she cry?

She's closing her eyes and wishing him gone.

She's minding her heart where it's been torn.

She's taking a bath to wash it way

Only to find that it's here to stay.

She's wanting her mother to protect her at night.

She's wanting her arms to hold her tight.

Money and jewels, field hockey cheers,

Spending the night with a heart full of fears!

Laughing playing and having fun,

Were never a part of being young.

A world of lost hopes and shattered dreams

This child's life is not what it seems.

BY. SPENCER HASTINGS; AGE 12

Better check in with Spencer, old times may

be coming anew yet again. -A

The three girls were clear, this was something that they would do on their own. If Spencer had yet to tell them there was no way they would be able to drill the information out of her. Spencer was well guarded, her past a big blur to even the closest of friends.

"I still think that we should show her the letters and see if she will deny anything. Maybe she will talk to us." Hanna muttered.

"And while we are at it we can send a copy of it to Toby as well. Bad idea, Hanna. This is not kid stuff We don't really get what it means in the first place. Spencer has always been good at school, this could have been a project of some sort." Emily argued.

"What if I white out her name and take it to Ezra? Maybe he can tell me from a teacher/english prospective on what it is about." Aria interrupted.

"That sounds like more of a plan then the rest of us have come up with. Go with that, try and find out by tonight. It's important," Emily urged.

The creak of the floorboards outside her room sent chills through the girls, not one wanted to moved. Aria grabbed a pair of scissors and headed for the door, halfway there it opened on it's own and Spencer walked in, backing away when she way the scissors in Aria's hands. The three already present relaxed, but did not move fast enough to hide the paper in Emily's hands.

"What's that?" Spencer asked.

"This, oh. It's nothing. Just a poem Hanna wrote, I was just reading it." Emily passed the sheet off to Hanna. "I wanted to make sure it had no mistakes."

Spencer walked towards Hanna, knowing that Emily was lying about the entire ordeal. It was a quick glance over but Spencer knew what was written, and the last bit made her sick. Her heart raced and the world made her head spin, this was the past and was not going to be brought back up again, it was over. It had to be.

"What is this Spencer? What is this about?" Aria quietly asked.

Spencer's throat began to close up as her eyes filled with tears, she bolted from the bedroom before her real emotions came to show. The girls stood back shocked by her reaction.

A few hours later Spencer was curled up in Toby's arms, sound asleep as the world passed her by. Nothing would harm her or disrupt her as long as Toby was there for her. If only he could have been there earlier when she visited her friends, whatever happened there was unknown. She just showed up crying unable to form words. Now she rested, safe in his arms.

Spencer's phone rang out from her back pocket, not wanting to wake her he slipped it out and lifted it to his ear.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Toby? - - - Is Spencer there? We need to talk to her," Aria urged.

"What happened earlier?"

"It was a misunderstanding."

"I don't think a misunderstanding would make her cry so much that she couldn't talk. Make her so emotionally wrecked that she could barely hold herself up. What happened Aria, and I do not want you to lie to me because if you do I won't let her around you. I have never seen her like this ever before."

"Toby?" Spencer groaned as she awoke.

Toby hung up her phone and set it on the coffee table before gently kissing her forehead. She looked at him, her big brown eyes searching for answers in his sky blue ones. There was a comfort there for both of them. She leaned up and pressed her lips forcefully against his, trying to take control of the situation before he pushed her back for a moment. He was trying to figure out what this was about and how far she wanted to go.

"Spencer…" He hesitated.

"Please Toby?" She kissed up his neck to his lips, hovering there for a moment. "Please."

Toby pushed his lips into hers while she adjusted her body on top of his, grinding into him to make him groan. The knock on the door came at a very poor time. Spencer looked down at Toby and noted the bulge in his jeans, quickly letting out a small giggle.

"I'll get the door, go wait in the bedroom." She smirked.

Aria stood on the other side of the door, Spencer just looked at her for a moment before closing and locking the door abruptly. She was not getting pulled into the situation that would send her into the black hole she just got out of.

It was quite a rash decision day for Spencer, cutting off her friends and sleeping with Toby. Not saying that the second one did not happen more often then not and yet this time was different. This was to forget the past, to forget what _he_ has done.

When Toby entered her she went to that place, that place that usually takes her away from everything and gives her a concept of safety. It wasn't working, everything from the past was now so dominant for her that she was beginning to panic. She could no longer tell who was on her or if it felt right. Without knowing it she began to fight and cry, when he got off of her and rushed off the bed it gave her more clarity to what was happening. Toby was worried, not knowing what was happening.

"Spencer are you okay?" He panted.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," She frowned.

Her phone rang out loud from the other room, she held the sheet around her so she would be able to go and get it. She was too late but the message was a fair warning, it was a disaster while she tried to get dressed and apologize to Toby for freaking out.

She burst through the back door, trying to sneak up to her room before he came around to find her. Luck was never in Spencer's favour because he was there waiting for her. It was obvious that her hair and clothing was askew compared to when she left this morning. He was not happy to see her that way, and she knew what this meant.

"Lay down on the bed," He ordered.

Spencer shook their head, "No".

"I will say it once more, lay down on the bed." He growled.

She dropped her bag and jacket before cautiously moving around him and getting onto her bed. She would have to buy new bedding and renovate her room if this was going to start again. He went to lock the door before going over to her. His pants were soon around his knees and she did not want to think that she was ready for him, it was Toby she was ready for but she screwed that up.

He ran his hands up her legs and pulled off her panties, discarding them in the laundry hamper. Spencer bunched her hands into fists, her finger nails were digging into her palms. He slid her over to the side of the bed to meet him.

It always hurt with him, but she learned a long time ago that she could not cry or scream in pain. She was not to make any sound, she was not to enjoy it (though how could she?) all because this was a punishment. It hadn't happened for years, whatever changed this time could not have been her fault.

This time was far from different, she was a teenager (nearly an adult) so she reacted in a way she never had before. Biological natures took over so she moved with him and she was able to climax unlike times before. Unlike before she was also able to get pregnant, unlike before she knew not to look at him because it makes it worse.

As she climaxed she kept her calm, she acted as if she didn't and waited for him to just finish with her, but he wouldn't. She could tell he came, but he kept pumping her until it was hard in her again. Silent tears rolled out of her eyes.

"Daddy stop!" She screeched.

All movements stop, fire roared up in his eyes before he hit her face so hard that she could see stars. He pulled out and pulled his pants up, leaving her in so much pain that she prayed for death.

Everything was dark when she stirred herself awake, her face was swelling up but there was nothing she could do to help it. There was no lie big enough that she would be able to tell that would explain her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Not one of Spencer's friends had heard from her. The school acted as though everything was alright but they knew it wasn't.

"What if she is in Radley again, or worse," Hanna whispered.

"If she was missing or murdered her parents would have the whole country on it. Maybe she is just sick. Toby probably knows," Aira admitted.

The three girls sat in The Brew and looked towards the stairs leading to the loft.

"Let's go ask then. He is probably upstairs right now," Emily insisted.

"When she is ready she will come and talk to us, why can't we just believe that and have faith in our friend?" Aria asked.

"Because -A is not letting us. Bitch is telling us that something bad from Spencer's past is starting again but not one of us know what that is. This is probably super important and we are all in the dark. Do you really think if she hasn't told us that she would have told Toby, we're family." Hanna ranted.

Melissa walked in with Toby, quickly distracting the girls from their argument to look at them. Toby seemed tense and Melissa seemed very guilty. Emily bolted towards the pair, overhearing them order three coffee's.

"Where's Spencer?" Emily urged.

"She's fine, just hit with the flu. It's been bad," Melissa lied.

"Can we come see her? I mean we haven't even heard from her in two weeks. Is something else wrong? Can we help?"

"Em, Spencer will call you when she is ready to talk. She spends most of her time sleeping these days," Toby answered.

"So you've seen her?"

Toby nodded taking two to-go cups in his hands. Emily had to try and conceive the fact that Spencer wanted her sister around more then her friends, seeing as Melissa has never really been there for Spencer. What was so special about this time.

Emily was so focused on watching the pair leave that she didn't hear her phone, or the other's phones, ring out. Hanna gasped, shocked by the text.

"Emily, now you can worry." Hanna called out.

Emily walked over to the two confused, they could tell that she did not receive the message. Aria stepped forward.

"Someone is going to die tonight, at Spencer's hand. Don't even try to stop her because it won't work. -A," Aria breathed.

"What in the world is happening at Hastings' manor?" Emily croaked.

"Not only that, but who would Spencer be going after?" Hanna added.

The girls looked at each other, gathered their belongings and ran out of the shop.

Spencer was curled up in her rocking chair, her eyes glassed over with fresh blood running down her leg. Melissa walked in with Toby close behind, the front door downstairs slammed closed making even the walls upstairs quake. Melissa looked at Spencer then at Toby.

"I'll go start the shower," Melissa informed.

Toby nodded, "I'll get her there. Melissa, we need to get her away from here. Without your parents knowing. She isn't safe and you know it," Toby tested.

"I know, but we need to do it in a way that they can't trace it, in a way that no one here except for you and me will know where she is," Melissa respond.

Toby looked about at Spencer's room that was so bright and happy, but the heaviness in the air made it hard for even him to breathe. Spencer sat in her seat, it was unclear if she was listening to them. It was unclear if she was still in there somewhere.

Toby helped her up from the chair and over to the bathroom where Melissa stood in the shower in her clothes. Toby lifted his shirt off of Spencer and helped her to Melissa. He was to go and find her some clean clothes, normally she really like his shirts but they were running out of his clean shirts other then the one he was wearing.

While Melissa cleaned up Spencer he checked his online bank account, seeing if he had enough to get an apartment far from here, he had enough to get them somewhere far but not to actually acquire a place to live.

Veronica has been away on business for three weeks, maybe if she was back things would be better for Spencer although Melissa was not really sure about it. If things were to be better for Spencer she would not have gone through this the first time, let alone a second. Melissa went through it as well, just not as bad as Spencer. Once Spencer was a preferred age Melissa was never a target again. This was the foundation of their strained relationship.

Spencer was curled up on the couch while Toby and Melissa cooked up lunch, keeping an eye on her while she was like this. Dissociative Identity Disorder, DID, is what Spencer was diagnosed with when she was only nine, and then when Mona faked Toby's death she slipped again, and now since this was all happening again it was much worse then the times before.

"I want to go outside," Spencer announced in a voice unlike her own.

The doorbell rang and Spencer started to head for the front entrance of her house, quickly tailed by Melissa and Toby. They watched her swing open the door of where her three closest friends were standing.

"What are you all doing here?" Melissa frowned.

Spencer danced back to Toby before standing behind him, hiding like a child. The girls noted the odd behaviour presented by their friend. The one who was strong, the one who was their leader. It was clear that it wasn't the flu but something else.

Mr. Hastings' car pulled up in the drive, Toby bolted to hide and Spencer froze in a childlike position. Mr. Hastings pushed through the girls and turned back to them.

"You three need to leave now," He ordered. "Spencer go to your room now."

"Dad," Melissa argued.

"Do not disagree with me Melissa, you may end up getting in worse trouble then your sister. Spencer is not allowed out at this time and no friends are allowed here. These are the rules right now while we sort things out."

"But , we just want to talk to her," Hanna complained.

closed the door and turned to look at Melissa who coward at the sight of her father. He marched over to Spencer and grabbed her arm tight, pulling her up the stairs. Toby came out of hiding to see a very pale Melissa.

"We need to stop him," He growled.

"There's nothing we can do Toby, he is more powerful then you can believe. Plus there is no definitive evidence and anything that they do find he will switch onto something else, someone like you," Melissa choked.

"Then we need evidence. Something, I can't see her slip away further."

"And how do you expect us to do that?"

Toby looked over at the stairs, if he got involved Mr. Hastings would have him incriminated.

"I will withdraw all my money and then if you can pull all of Spencer's money out of hers. We will leave tonight. Get her as far from here as possible." Toby decided.

"Sounds good, you stay and hide in my room. I will go get the money from Spencer's account and then you can leave after me. My dad will leave after he's done as usual and I will try to be back as soon as I can. Her passport is in the top left drawer of her desk."

Melissa grabbed her wallet and Spencer's wallet before ducking out, the end result of all this would have to be better then they could possibly conceive.

Eight hours later the trio was loading into Melissa's car. Spencer in the backseat colouring like a seven year old. Toby and Melissa constantly looking at each other and her not knowing what was happening or how they could really help her.

"Where are we going to go?" Toby whispered.

"When Ian died I was left a vacation house up in Canada. My parents don't know about it so it will be safe there, more so then any other place we will come up with," Melissa answered.

"I can't wait to fly, high in the sky. Like a bird, I will flap my wings, flap flap flap. I love the sky," Spencer sang out like a child.

"Spencer, are you feeling alright?" Toby cooed.

"I'm not Spencer," She whined.

"Okay, then who are you?" Melissa played along.

"I'm Kinsey and I'm six," Spencer cheered.

"Okay. Well we need to be on our best behaviour when flying today. We have to act like grown ups or we will be in lots of trouble," Melissa smiled.

"Okay."

Toby looked back at Spencer, the girl he saw was far from the girl she was acting like. If this was her way of dealing with everything that was happening it would cause all of them more grief then grace. Toby's phone rang quietly in his pocket.

"Hello?" He hesitated.

"Toby, what's happening at the Hasting's house? Is Spencer okay, can we see her tonight? This is getting to be insane," Aria announced.

"We won't be seeing you all for a while now, things were happening that none of us really want to think about so we are leaving the country for a while. When it is safe and things get better we can tell you where we are but it's not safe now." Toby calmly answered.

"This is ridiculous. You have to be bull shitting us."

"I'm not, look. In the summer once you graduate we will tell you where we are. Until then you will just have to live with this." Toby hung up the phone. "We need to write down the phone numbers and then toss our phones, your parents will try to trace us."

The two agreed, tossing their phones in the airport. Spencer was quiet, well mannered, and unlike the version of her in the car.

"Toby, can I borrow your sweater?" Spencer croaked.

"Sure," he hesitantly smiled. "Spencer? Are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She questioned him with slight hesitance.

Melissa walked over to the couple, "Our flight to Calgary is boarding in two hours so we can go get some food or something."

"Sounds great, I'm starving!" Spencer exclaimed.

She bolted ahead of the other two who grabbed their carry-ons before chasing after her. Spencer ducked into a restaurant, seating herself and searched frantically through the menu.

"Calm down, you act as if you haven't had anything to eat in week," Melissa said.

"I haven't, not in at least six days. I could order everything and still be hungry."

"Spence, we had a huge breakfast this morning," Toby assured.

"No, I haven't had anything to eat it a while. I think I would have remembered if I had. You must have dreamt it," Spencer teased.

Melissa pulled Toby closer to her so they could talk without Spencer hearing their words, their accusations.

"What is up with her?" Toby asked.

"Spencer was diagnosed with DID when she was nine though it was dealt with. Then when she thought you were dead it relapsed, but again was dealt with. I am guessing when it started again she relapsed for a third time, some things might trigger it."

"DID?"

"Dissociative Identity Disorder, it was formerly called multiple identity disorder. Last time I remember she has six other personalities."

"Great, mind making me a cheat sheet?" Toby joked.

Melissa nodded and let him slide in next to Spencer who pointed at a couple of items in the menu. Toby pushed her towards some of the smaller choices on her list, knowing that she had something to eat earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Spencer walked into the large house on the rural acreage, just outside of Calgary (Alberta) city limits on the north west end. Melissa would not be home for a couple more hours and Toby should be back in one or two hours. Both had work while she had school, in a way it seemed unfair but the school she was at was pleasant. She did miss her friends back in Rosewood though, at least she still had Toby.

Melissa had, for an unknown reason to her, taken down all of her social media accounts and did not allow her to get a new phone. She had no contact with anyone for five months, not one person from her life even seemed to attempt to contact them. Not even her parents, clearly no one actually cared that much.

As per her schedule she went straight to completing her homework and checking through the mail and email for college acceptances and rejections. She never looked at what the answer was, they were all just put into a folder and waited for a time that she could open them with Toby and Melissa. Melissa was down in Philadelphia working but was supposed to be back today.

When her homework was done Toby walked calmly in through the door and over to the kitchen where Spencer sat. He kissed the top of her head before moving around to start cooking dinner, a normal routine for the pair.

"How was school today?" He asked.

"Fine. It's intense since Graduation is in a week. I have one exam every day next week so I really have to study this weekend," she smiled.

"Sounds fun? What order are your exams?"

"Biology, Chemistry, European History, Economics and Psychology, and they are all AP courses which makes this even more trying. My Psychology teacher also has us writing a paper on on mental disorder for monday and my Biology teacher handed out a thirty page booklet due tuesday before the exam." She huffed.

"I still can't believe you drive for forty five minutes just to go to a school where you can take all AP courses."

"You can drive over an hour to get to work," Spencer laughed. "And West Island College is one the best in this city. Please don't judge me or my brain."

"How could I possibly judge you or your brain?" He laughed. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

She looked at him and smiled, it had been over half a year since they kissed or had sex and it was honestly killing her. She pushed up from her seat and walked around the island to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, I am hungry." She smirked. "Just for something we haven't had for a long time."

He stood there oblivious to what she was leading into. When her lips connected with his he nearly dropped to the floor from the shock/amazing feeling. Yet he knew that this had to stop. It was his belief that she would shut down if this happened no matter how much he wanted this.

"Spence, honey please," Toby stammered.

She pulled away and stormed out of the room, he tailed after her.

"Seriously! What, did moving to Canada change your feelings for me? Toby it's been months and the most contact we have had is you've kissed me," Spencer shouted as she stomped up the stairs. "Maybe you're here for Melissa! Toby, is there something I don't know?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist as soon as he caught up with her, spinning her around so she was looking into his eyes. He gently kissed her, lightly trying not to persuade her any further. She ran her hands down to his crotch, cautiously squeezing, smiling as he groaned into her mouth. He pulled her closer to him, pressing their bodies against each other.

"Spencer," He groaned.

He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, transforming the light kiss into something deep and passionate. He carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, overthinking on where he was setting her on the bed and how.

"Thank you God," Spencer moaned.

Toby hovered over her kissing up her neck, when he paused due to that annoying voice in his head alerting him to how this was wrong. Her eyes always managed to suck him into what she wanted though, she was his kryptonite.

"Spence, if you ever need me to stop just tell me, okay?" Toby panted.

"Okay, but for now please don't stop," Spencer smiled, her voice changed by lust.

Toby let her control everything, when clothes were removed and where his hands went. It was to protect her, to not let her slip back to how she had been just five months ago. Toby felt like letting her be in control was the right thing to do.

Spencer was growing frustrated with deep need. All she wanted was to be touched, for him to be in control and manhandle her in the ways he used to because she loved it. She loved every time she was with Toby in this way because when his skin touched hers there was a whole shock that radiated through her and excited every part of her soul. It was as if he didn't want this now though, as if he didn't feel the same way about her.

Toby was ready, Spencer was ready and they connected in the most intimate ways they knew possible. It always felt right and new between them, it was bliss. When Spencer didn't freak and they were both satisfied the weight Toby was carrying around was lifted high off of his shoulders. They've had sex before, it was common for them up until the unmentionable happened to Spencer. Things were finally getting back to that place. Spencer was fully satisfied, by the second round Toby had claimed control and it turned back into something that she really loved. It was perfect as always.

"There, now did you really have to be so hesitant in the beginning?" Spencer smirked.

Toby laughed dryly and helped her zip up the dress she decided to put on. She held tightly onto his hand as they wandered back down to the kitchen.

Melissa pulled up in front of the house with a surprise for Spencer that she couldn't wait to hand over. When she reached the door Spencer had swung it open and engulfed her in a hug. Melissa ran her fingers gently through Spencer's hair, things were better between the two but it helped that Spencer had seemed to have blacked out every recent event with their father.

"Hey, I have something for you," Melissa teased.

Spencer leaned away to get a full look on the situation but there was no way that she could hide her excitement. It was not just the fact Melissa brought her something but the fact that she could finally open her acceptance/rejection letters. The letters were really weighing on Spencer's mind but she wanted the two who really seemed to care to be there with her.

"What is it?" Spencer smiled.

"Let's go to the kitchen, is there any dinner left over?" Melissa answered.

"We actually haven't had dinner yet," Spencer hesitated.

The pair walked through to the kitchen to find Toby throwing a couple of pizza's into the oven. Melissa sat at the table while Spencer went to go grab her folder. Toby sat by Melissa and the two waited.

"How's she been?" Melissa quietly asked.

"Great, things are finally going back to how they were,"Toby smiled.

"As great as that is I still think we should make her see a specialist. If we don't she could just break again and again if there are any triggers around her."

Spencer hid just outside the room to listen to their conversation, as soon as Melissa asked about her and not to her there had to be something up. There was something that they were keeping from her, something that Spence had forgotten.

"How do you think Spencer will react if we take her to talk to someone when she doesn't even remember it. I think I could use therapy more then her at this point," Toby argued.

"If you need to talk to someone I would do so, you shouldn't keep everything bottled in. I talk to someone. There is no shame in it," Melissa advised. "She has to remember something, it's not something forgettable."

"How would you know? We stood by when we could have gotten her out of there so much sooner."

"Because Toby, Spencer was not my dad's only target. There's seven years between us, seven years between her being around and not, and then the time between when she was born and the time he preferred us," Melissa whisper shouted.

Spencer stepped away from the kitchen and ran for the stairs, though this time she was not that quiet so they heard her and ran after her, Toby managed to block her path to the stairs. They were so sure of themselves, so sure that they knew what she was dealing with and what she remembered. Melissa is right, you can't forget and even if you could you would still feel it every day. Every time you go to sleep it comes back, at least when she sleeps with Toby it is him and she can be happy about it. When it is Toby she can allow her body to enjoy it because she loves Toby. They understand nothing, and for them to talk about it like they did was painful.

"Spencer can we talk?" Toby reached out.

"Can we just do what we were planning on doing tonight, I don't want to delve into the dark world of Spencer Hastings at this point in time," Spencer growled.

Toby nodded and the three went back into the kitchen and sat down. Spencer set the folder down and put a stack in front of each of them. They each sorted the three piles into two, accepted or rejected, but in the end the rejected pile only had three letters out of around forty. Ivy Leagues said yes, every top school wanted her except for Penn State and that was not alright with Spencer.

"Spence, it's okay you don't need to go there. Why not stay here and go to the University of Calgary, you like it up here," Melissa suggested.

"Are you kidding? Mom and Dad will flip when they find out I didn't make it in. Penn State has always been my dream school, you know that!" Spencer began to have a melt down.

"Well, since I know I will not be able to change your mind right now can I show you what I brought back for you?" Melissa smiled.

Spencer nodded and reached forward for the neatly wrapped gift that Melissa held just out of reach. It was a quick unwrapping to find an iPad Air which was weird because Spencer already owned one.

"Thank you?"

"It's not the iPad, it's the video on the iPad," Melissa added.

Spencer swiped the screen to unlock it, opening on a video that was The Brew back home. Oh, how Spencer missed that coffee. The coffee would be a much better present then a video of The Brew. Spencer pressed play and waited.

Aria jumped onto the screen, "Hey almost graduate. Your graduation is a couple weeks later so we already have and we includes Hanna."

Hanna steps in next to Aria, "Yes, even without you I somehow managed to graduate but I do know that if you were here I would have done even better. I miss you so much."

Emily steps in by Hanna, "We are so proud of you going off to a school where your brains are appreciated and where you can really focus, though I can't imagine you in a school uniform but we bet it is geek chic."

"I miss team Sparia, and I bet the others miss teams Hancer and Spemily, but we will see you soon, much sooner then you would expect," Aria smirked.

"Yes, we will but there is a little hitch in this plot. One we insisted on because it seemed more cruel and like a lot more fun," Hanna interjected.

"We are not telling you when we are coming up, and don't bother asking Melissa or Toby because they don't know either." Emily smiled.

"We miss you Spencer and love you so much," The girls said in unison.

The picture froze on the trio blowing a kiss at the camera. Tears streamed down Spencer's face which contrasted with the smile that stretched across her eyes. Toby walked around and massaged Spencer's shoulders. Knowing her friends could show up at any moment was the best feeling in the world, maybe they did really care.


End file.
